wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Ansirem Runeweaver
| affiliation = Dalaran :Kirin Tor ::Council of Six | faction = Alliance | occupation = Archmage of the Kirin Tor, A leading member of the Kirin Tor and the previous ruler of Dalaran''Lands of Conflict, pg. 90 | status = Alive | location = Alterac Mountains | relatives = Catelyn (daughter) }} '''Archmage Ansirem Runeweaver' is a level 40 quest giver located at Dalaran Crater in the contested territory of the Alterac Mountains. Ansirem Runeweaver is a current leading member of the Kirin Tor and was the ruler of Dalaran. He leads a conclave of fellow wizards in their vigil of the (former) dome. He constantly moves about the dome’s periphery. He is a nice enough person, but says very little of what went on beneath the dome.Lands of Conflict, pg. 90-91 Dressed in an elaborate violet robe, the bearded man stands with his eyes closed and his brow furrowed in concentration. He is quite tall, and, although he appears fairly old, he stands perfectly still — reflecting a great deal of physical discipline. The man carries no obvious weaponry, but his arms are crossed in his robes, concealing both hands. Ansirem Runeweaver is no stranger to combat, having helped defend the magical city of Dalaran for the better part of four decades. He is confident, but not cocky, and always seems to know where best to strike for maximum effect. Upon engaging in combat, Ansirem’s first action is usually to summon additional help, immediately following with a series of offensive blasts directed at enemy spellcasters. He targets arcane spellcasters first, then any healers or archers. If Ansirem appears to be winning after the first few exchanges of a combat, he presses the advantage with area-effect spells such as rain of fire or shockwave. If he thinks he is losing, however, Ansirem will not hesitate to cast teleport and beat a hasty retreat back to his private sanctum in Dalaran.Lands of Conflict, 92 Family and personal life He has a daughter, Catelyn, who decided to become a pirate and joined the Blackwater Raiders. Quests He starts the quest . In World of Warcraft Wrath of the Lich King Ansirem Runeweaver has been replaced as leader of the Kirin Tor by Rhonin, who resides at the Violet Citadel in the rebuilt Dalaran, which now floats in the skies above Northrend. Runeweaver remains at the site of the crater left behind by Dalaran's literally earth-shaking exit. A part of Dalaran was named after him; namely, Runeweaver Square. He is also the author of various books which can be found in Dalaran, such as Portals are NOT Garbage Bins!. Most notably, he authored The Schools of Arcane Magic. He most likely is also the author of Legends of the Gurubashi, Volume 3. One can also find in the Eventide. Cataclysm With the Alterac Mountains merging with the Hillsbrad Foothills and becoming a Horde-dominant zone, it remains unknown what changes lie in store for Ansirem Runeweaver. Legion When Aethas Sunreaver wanted to return to Dalaran, Khadgar called for a vote to re-accept the Horde to Kirin Tor. Ansirem alongside with Jaina voted "no". Notes *He is the writer of The Schools of Arcane Magic. *Although his affiliation is stated to be Kirin Tor, Horde players are able to kill him. This is because he and other members of the Kirin Tor in Alterac Mountains and Silverpine Forest have not been updated in the timeline to reflect events in Wrath of the Lich King, and thus they retain their traditional hostility towards the Horde. This will not, however, reduce your Kirin Tor Reputation. References See also *List of Alterac Mountains NPCs External links |'Leader of the Kirin Tor and Ruler of Dalaran'| }} es:Ansirem Runeweaver Category:Humans Category:Lore characters Category:Archmages of Kirin Tor Category:Lands of Conflict Category:Alterac Mountains NPCs Category:Quest givers